I Trusted Them
by drewdog302
Summary: After mating with James,Aleu starts to hang out with him more which her friends Violet and Rachel grow jealous of Aleu and James's relationship so they come up with a plan to split them will they be successful? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back again! After reading a fanfic on Balto Source the idea for this story came to me. Pleaseleave a review, they really help.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. Violet and Rachel's plan**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer afternoon,thegray and light tan wolfdog Aleu was walking through Nome withher friends Rachel and is a hazel German Shepherd andViolet is a red violet Alaskan Malamute. Aleu sighed

asshe listened to their endless gossip.

"Did he really?" Rachel said with a gasp "Yep!Shecaught him withanother female." said just giggled silently and thought to herself, _Looks like they can't live without it_

Then they stopped by a pile of crates "What a shame he didn't deserve her what do you think Aleu?" Rachel asked Aleu,Aleu didn't answer for past few days and weeks all Aleu could think about was her mate James and how blessed she was to havesomeone  
very special in her life she knew James felt the same way.

But her thoughts were cut off by Violet "Aleu,Aleu are listening?" Violet asked "Oh sorry what was that?" Aleu said "We asked you something and you didn't reply is something up?" Rachel asked again "Sorry I was thinking about James again." Aleu replied.

 _Oh crap here we go again._ Rachel thought both Violet and Rachel gave Aleu a shameful stare "I can't help it being with James just makes me feel so alive I've never felt that feeling ever before." Aleuexplained "That nice and all Aleu but  
all

you've been talking about James-this and James-that WAY too much that's notnormal." Violet said.

"Violet is right you've been thinking about James WAY tooo much why don't we just talk about something else but James for once." Rachel said once again Aleu failed to hear them.

"Aleu,ALEU!" Rachel and Violet shouted once again breaking Aleu's train of thought "Sorry what were we talking about." Aleu asked "Yes we were talking about..." Rachel started but she was cut off by the sounds of barking the three dogs turned

and saw an NA Air Force humveein the back were five tracking dogs one of them was a wolf with gray fur with a brown stomach (It was James)

Aleu's heart started to fill with pure joy before she knew it she was running at full speed "JAMES! JAMES!" Aleu's shouted in glee as she ran up to the side of the humvee.

Once driver of the humvee halted the vehicle to a stop and the tracking dogs jumped out of the humvee.

Once James jumped out of the humvee Aleu immediately ran up to him and nuzzled him like crazy almost knocking him off balance "Oh James I missed you so much." Aleu said still nuzzling James who smiled and nuzzled her back "Well I told I'll be back Aleu  
/plus I was only gone for a day." James said with a soft voice.

"I know James but that day felt like a whole year I just couldn't wait to see you." Aleu said "I can't blame you Aleu all I thought about was your beautiful eyes while I was gone." James said.

" _Oh please I think I'm gonna barf_." Violet whispered to Rachel who nodded.

Afew minutes laterAleuand James stopped nuzzling "So Aleu how about dinner tonight at my place?" James asked Aleu was about to reply when Rachel interrupted the two "Sorry to disappoint you James but it's Saturday and it's girls night

for me,Violet,and Aleu." Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel we can do that anytime I would love to have dinner with you James." Aleusaid James smiled and kissed Aleu's cheek "Great I'll go head home and get ready." He said Aleu then nuzzled James one last time "I love you James." Aleu

said "I love you too Aleu see you tonight." James said before walking home Aleu smiled and she too walked home leaving Rachel and Violet behind.

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE SHOVED US ASIDE FOR THAT STUPID WOLF AGIAN!** " Violet shouted enraged "Yeah well that does it James has got to go FOR GOOD." Rachel said

"But how Aleu and James are almost inseparable by now?!" Violet asked "We're gonna need help." Rachel said but what they didn't realize that they were being watched by a pair of eyes from a nearby alley way.

* * *

"Are sure about this Rachel?" Violet asked "Of course he hates Jameshe's perfect." Rachel replied Violet gulped and she stratched the door then a brownish black wolf with a white stomach came out the door (It was Niju) "What do you want?!" Niju

demanded ever since he lost Aleu's to James Niju he's been selfish to everyone.

Violet gulped "We were you would...would." Violet started before Niju shouted " **SPIT IT OUT SISTER!** " Niju's tone scared Violet so much that she ran and hid herselfbehind Rachel "We were hoping that you help us split up Aleu and James."  
/Rachel said Niju smirked and immediately wanted to help Violet and Rachel when heard those two names.

Meanwhile the same pair of eyes that were watching Violet and Rachel from before was watching them from the bushes "I've gotta stop this from happening." He said.

* * *

 **Too be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A heartbreaking truth**

* * *

Meanwhile Aleu and James were having dinner having a great time "I hope you enjoyed your meal Aleu." said James's father Jake "Everything was great thank you." Aleu replied.

Then Jake's mate Tasha came in "Jake I'm going for a walk want to come?" She asked "Sure why not plus it'll give these two love birds some alone time." Jake said he and Tasha snickered as they walked away this made James and Aleu blush bleat red.

"Uh...so we're alone." James said blushing Aleu then giggled at his comment "James I have something to tell you." Aleu said.

"What is it Aleu?" James asked Aleu took a deep breath "James I'm...I'm pregnant." Aleu said.

"That's great honey we're gonna be parents." James said.

Aleu then kissed Jameson the lips Aleuand James were starting to make out when someone entered the room it was a light blue huskywith a black underbelly,and 

with glistering gray eyes.

"Uh you two won't happen to be Aleu and James right?" The husky asked "Yes that's us and who you might be?" Aleu replied "I'm Ice and I'm here to say that there people out there trying to destroy your relationship and Aleu and I hate to say but those  
/people are your best friends Violet and Rachel." The husky explained.

"WHAT?!" Aleu screamed in disbelief "That can't be true why the heck would my own bestfriends try to ruin my relationship with James!" Aleuscreamed again "Aleu calm down." James said stroking her back to calm Aleu down.

"Just listen I'm just trying to..." Ice started but was cut off by Aleu "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS GO AWAY!" Aleu yelled at the top of her lungsIce's ears flattened against her head and she started to walk away slowly when Aleu

stopped her"Ice wait I'm sorry that I yelled but if Racheland Violet are really trying to split me and James up why are you helping us?" Aleu asked.

"Because my brother was hanging out with a very pretty dog but his friend got so jealous that he trick him into thinking that his girlfriendwas cheating on him with his cousin this destroyed hisrelationship with his girlfriend and his cousinmy

brother went into the mountains and was never heard from again I don't want the same thing to happen to ya'll." Ice explained.

"That's horrible." James said "But how are we gonna prove that Rachel and Violet are trying to make me break up with James?" Aleu asked "Easy we'll get them to convince their plan." Ice replied "Okay here's what we're gonna do." Ice explained.

/ _ **The Next Day...**_

 _ ****_

Rachel and Violet were going over the plan with Niju in a scheduled alleyway when Ice walked up to them "So I hear you're trying to split up Aleu and James." She said "Yeah so." Rachel said "I find James VERY handsome plus I have a soft spot for wolves."  
/Ice replied in a sexy tone.

"Well sister guess we can squeeze you in." Violet said "Okay then what's the plan?" Ice asked "Yeah what is the plan exactly." Niju asked getting impatient "Well we're gonna start with James,Niju your job is to get him as jealous as possible by telling  
/that Aleu has been cheating on him." Rachel said followed with an evil giggle.

"Oh that's good Rachel." Violet said with a giggle of her own "Yeah that's very good guys." said a mysterious but yetfimilar voice (it was Aleu).

Violet and Rachel turned around and saw Aleu with James. Ice then padded up to them Aleu's eyes were filled with hurt and tears she then took off crying James then ran after her so did Ice "Was that...Aleu?!" Rachel asked "It was a trap that

husky tricked us!" Violet cried then Rachel and Violet realized what that they have just done "WHAT HAVE WE DONE!" They shouted at the same time.

* * *

Aleu was laying down in the boiler room sobbing uncontrollably hard then James came in and laid down next to herand started to comfort her Ice came in too to apologize.

"Aleu I'm so sorry I just *sigh* I just thought you needed to know the truth." Ice said with a sigh "No Ice you don't have to be sorry it's them who should be sorry thank you so much James and I really appreciate it." Aleu sniffed a few more tears streamed  
/down her muzzle.

"Thank you again Ice we owe you one." James said Ice smiled and turned for the door James then turned his attention to his crying mate "It's okay Aleu." Jamessoothed stroking Aleu's fur "They probably didn't mean to..." Aleu cut him off she

then got up "James stop would ever do this to a friend?" Aleu asked"No Aleu." James replied getting up.

"Oh James h-how c-could they d-do t-this to me?!" Aleu sobbed she then shoved her face in James's chest and sobbed James then embraced Aleu in a tight hug making shooshing sounds to lesson Aleu's tears.

* * *

 **The End?**

 **Nah it's not over yet I'm gonna make a sequel called "Apologizing" anyway Aleu and Nijuare characters created by Universal Studios.**

 **And the charactersJames,Ice,Rachel,and Violet are characters created by me and can't be used without my permission.**

 **Leave me a review and check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467 see ya next time!**


End file.
